


Vicious Sickle

by Yotsubadancesintherain5



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Gen, Short One Shot, Spoilers, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 19:56:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10951632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yotsubadancesintherain5/pseuds/Yotsubadancesintherain5
Summary: A musing from a member of the Yiga Clan.





	Vicious Sickle

He had joined the Yiga clan a few weeks after he had become an adult and decided that faith in the hero and the princess had gone too long unanswered.

He had forgotten his name. It didn't matter here, all masks and bananas and loyalty to Calamity Ganon.

He used to believe in the hero. That was a long time ago, back when he used to sit by the Goddess statue and pray. He would pray that his father come back home safe from traveling as a merchant. He would visit Impa and hear stories of the hero.

He hadn't seen his father in a long time. 

It had gotten easier, over time, to pretend to be a friendly merchant or traveler and attack the lonely traveler when they expressed no interest in joining the Yiga clan. His fake tears could pass for the genuine at this point - it gave easier access to the neck when people peered down to look at his face, his shoulders all hunched up and his body vulnerable.

It was easier to surrender to the darkness and embrace it all the same. It was a fun game, dances and magic, striking terror into faith that failed them.

It had changed for him when they killed a defector's wife. He couldn't remember the defector's name, but he had recognized his face, one that became struck with horror and grief. A face that he wished would be covered up with a mask.

If he failed the Yiga clan his face would be the same way if they killed his father.

It was probably sick and twisted that he hadn't cared about the death of someone unless they were related to him. He conceded that he was probably too sick and twisted for even Hylia to bring him to light.

And then, after they had stolen the Thunder Helm and captured the Gerudo woman that stumbled upon the hideout (she had called them misguided voes and vais, whatever that meant) he heard that the hero had awoken.

A few days after that the hero had fought Master Kohga and won. 

The clan's new objective was strong and direct: avenge Master Kohga and kill the hero.

Though his prayers were finally answered he could never leave.

**Author's Note:**

> While trying to infiltrate the hideout and failing at least three times I got inspired.


End file.
